


黑久R

by shehuituzhuren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shehuituzhuren/pseuds/shehuituzhuren
Kudos: 1





	黑久R

我叫可可，今年高三，平常都穿着黑色膝袜，格子短裙，深蓝色水手制服，绑个马尾到学校。  
  
  
准备升大学，所以在学校念书都大约六点才回家。

我们楼下是二年级，有时候经过二楼常常会有学弟偷盯着我的短裙看，这是我自己在外面订做的格子裙子，比较短，几乎快到屁股，所以如果有风吹过来我有时候很怕会走光，尤其是里面常穿着黑色小内裤或是丁字裤。被发现一定丢脸死了！

昨天我又晚回家，整层楼的同学都已经走光了我才开始收拾书包要下楼，由于赶着去补习，所以走的很快很急，跑到二楼的时候「碰」一下，迎面一个人撞上我，我被撞的七晕八素顿时在地上爬不起来，眼前一片黑。

「学……学姐！妳没事吧！」一个似曾相识的声音透入耳朵，原来是一年级学弟绿谷出久。看过他几次，但是并不是很熟。「啊……」我摸摸头，依然因为刚刚的冲撞力道太大而无法站起来，坐在地上，「我被你撞的头晕晕啦，绿谷君」勉强张开眼睛，我才发现他嘴上在关心我但是眼睛却直直盯着我的两腿看。原来一跌倒我整个腿开开大走光，黑色小内裤被一览无遗。我惊慌脸红的想站起来，可是头还是昏昏，才起身一半就又跌坐地上。绿谷出久看到了马上过来扶我：「我来帮妳站起来，学姊。」

语毕，凑过来抱住我让我整个突然靠在他怀里，然后搀扶我起来，害我不知所措。

「阿璋……啊……等等……这样好像……」脸红的我一时之间根本不知道要拿什么话出来说，只好全身依着他的力量站起来，接着他好像扶着我要去楼梯边休息，可是怎么把我慢慢的往墙壁边靠。「学弟……我想坐着……」我虚弱的说，他却似乎没听到的，抱着我柔软的身体开始从肩膀到腰边来回抚摸：「恩…………学姐你好软好香喔……嗯啊……」竟然开始摸着我然后闻了起来。我惊讶的开始抖着说：「啊……你……不要乱来啦，学弟……这样子……」话还没说完他右手已经穿过我深蓝色制服的钮扣缝隙，抓住我胸罩中间，呼吸越来越急促，另外一手往我裙子里面钻。「啊……啊啊啊……学弟……不可以……再这样学姐要叫了……啊……」我一面想极力制止他，一面想用手推开，但是刚刚被撞的后劲让我两手无力，只能顶着他胸膛要推不推的，好像更加深他的欲望，于是他右手在我两腿之间又摸又滑，顺势的突然就摸进裙子里面，把我黑色小内裤一手扯了下来，挂在我左腿上。我不知道该怎么办，竟然哭了起来：「呜呜……学弟……不要……不要这样啊……我是学姊……不可以这个样子啊……呜呜……啊……」他给了我一个锐利的眼神，然后一边抓住我双手，一边拉开自己裤子拉链，把已经硬挺挺的性器掏了出来，我只能边喘边无力求饶：「不要……不可以把那放进来……拜托……我不会告诉别人……现在还来得及停止……啊……啊啊……」

还没说完话，就被他热烫性器一鼓做气直接进来我的小穴，我「喔」的一声，就被他一口气滑入蜜贝最深处。绿谷出久一手环过我肩膀垫着，一手扯开我制服，对我奶子又抓又揉，越来越粗暴越来越快，下面的肉棒不停的一进一出，来回干送，我整个人被他制住，进出干送，马尾在空中左右甩甩，根本没有力气反抗他，只能娇喘：「学弟……啊啊……啊唷……不要……不要啊……咿啊……喔喔喔……求求你……啊啊……不要了……呜呜……嗯哼……嗯嗯啊……」绿谷出久听到我娇滴滴的求饶声加上呻吟，肉棒不退反进，整个人贴上来抱住我，一边继续用他的性器凌虐我的小穴一面低声在我耳边语喃：「学姐……嗯嗯……我高一就开始在注意妳了…………每天穿着个短裙顶个马尾，实在有够欠干的，不好好……这样一次我永远不想毕业……嗯嗯」，我被操的脑袋空白，两眼无神的望着楼梯间的天花板，双手无力的垂在两边，奶子随着被干的节奏一上一下的晃动，单腿站着另外一条腿被他挂在右手臂上腾空摇啊摇晃啊晃的，「怎么会这样？只是跌倒罢了怎么会在学校的楼梯间这样被硬上弓？」我心中一面ＯＳ一面有气无力的继续张着小嘴又喘又呻吟：「呜呜……学弟……你怎么可以……呜呜……用性器这样子欺负学姐……呜呜……啊…………啊啊啊……讨厌……讨厌啊啊啊……呵啊……啊啊……」随着绿谷出久肉棒越挺越快，手抓着我的奶子搓揉的动作又大又快，我完全放弃抵抗，任由他处置：「咿啊……干死我了……啊啊……呵啊……呵啊……不行了……太大力了……要死了……啊啊啊……嗯啊嗯啊……要死了……啊啊喔……喔喔……」

绿谷出久脸突然贴近我的额头，用他的额头顶住我的，全身贴紧我让我无处可逃可躲，一手扣住我的腰部一手捏紧我的小屁股，低声吼：「学姐……啊……我不行了……要射了……啊……」，我哭着摇头娇喊：「不要……啊啊（呻吟）……不要啊……别射里面……真的求求你……学弟……（哭叫）啊啊……呵啊……呵啊啊啊啊啊啊…… 」绿谷出久根本不理会我，「哼」一声顶住我小穴底部，爽快豪迈的全部发射在里面，我又哭又叫的拍打着他的背他也无动于衷，任由性器直挺挺的持续在里面尽情喷射。方才的大力推干加上现在辣热热的精液让我全身瘫软的靠在他身上不停的颤抖，一面「呜呜……哼呜呜呜……」的啜泣。绿谷出久终于发泄完毕，抽出低垂的鸡巴，用卫生纸擦过以后塞回裤子里。我靠着墙壁坐下来，两腿内八字的瘫软在地上，精液流满一地，绿谷出久还特地蹲下来对我说：「学姐，不好意思，我要回家了。下次或许可以再来一次吧，恩？」站起来转身就走，留下挂在腿上的黑色小内裤，一地的精液和卫生纸，我，孤拎拎瘫坐在空荡荡的楼梯间，一面颤抖一面哭泣。


End file.
